beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Free-Coding Community
The Free-Coding Community (tFCC)pronounced tuh''-'''eff-see-see' {also known as 'the Free Code Community'} is a movement in post-millennial computer science culture in which commerce and coding are aimed to become divorced. tFCC supporters tend to consider the regulatory and proprietary restrictions placed on software developers to be damaging to the growth of efficient coding practices in the software industry. In fact, tFCC's theoretical underpinnings are fundamentally opposed to the very concept of a 'software industry'. The motive of profit is deemed to be anti-productive, since valuable code is then hoarded and patented rather than distributed for the good of the global computer science community. Tenets The core tenets of tFCC are based on the nanoeconomic principle that 'the best interests of any individual member of any cooperative economic network are served by improving the economic productivity of the network as a whole'. Early code theorists had recognised the links this had for the networks of software developers and coding linguists that developed during the millennial dot-com boom. Corporate dominance had become increasingly dependent on intellectual property laws which favoured companies with legal and institutional privilege. The first theorists of the proto-FCC community grew from hacker communities during the first great age of internet piracy. Peer-to-peer software like Napster, KaZaA and uTorrent formed the basis for open-source code as a means to combat corporate dominance over technology. Hence the core tenets of tFCC are largely similar to the core tenets of the pro-piracy, pro-net-neutrality and pro-open-source computer science movements of the time. Goals The long-term goals of tFCC are to move towards a globalised system of software-enhanced nanoeconomy. With scripts and programs available freely for all manner of problems encountered in modern life. The removal of proprietary restrictions and institutional regulations is considered necessary for efficient application of new ideas into modern life, so tFCC supporters tend to support regulation being decentralised and made into the core structure of the system, while open-source rights allow code to be used and re-used without violating intellectual property laws. However, remuneration is still mostly considered a healthy part of a community and many tFCC proponents advocate for tokenised encouragement of innovative code. Code Royalties The more that your code is used by others, the more tokens a coder gains. These tokens depend upon what the code is used for, allowing 'transaction karma' to become a core part of the coding community and making regulation streamlined and simple. Karma Limits Networks are able to quarantine users based on their transaction karma and limit interactions with nodes that are deemed to be untrustworthy based on what tokens they carry. Coders are then incentivised to write codes that supports their communities and is difficult to adapt for enemy purposes. Coders naturally group into 'coding guilds' with different motives and write in languages that best suit their goals. Coding Guilds Naturally, there is overlap between different guilds, with commercially-motivated coders joining capitalist guilds focussed on making profitable code, but still possibly having members who are socially-motivated and may also spend time in socialist-guilds. The key benefit of the tokenised system of remuneration is that guilds are able to use karma limits as conditions of membership, meaning that strictly-socialist guilds can impart strong incentives for its members to create code that is extremely difficult to be harnessed for capitalist gain. Category:Code Category:Human Quantum Computing Category:Information Theory Category:Information Age